Kingdom
by rusticsky
Summary: Galinda is the bubbly daughter of the King, and Elphaba is the mistreated daughter of a Lord. One day, their paths cross and their lives will never be the same...
1. A Princess and An Artichoke

Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom, there stood a tall palace at the edge of the woods. There was a village nearby, filled with people, mainly those stricken with poverty. The royals did not pay much attention to the poor, though when they did meet the royals did not have rude actions towards the less fortunate.

The King, a very handsome but stupid man, whose father recently passed, had a daughter, though not with a queen, as many would have guessed. His daughter was the daughter of a poor maid, who he had once fallen in love with and indeed married, but the two had split soon after the King had eyes for another woman. His daughter, Galinda, had been raised far from the poverty that her mother lived in. But he loved Galinda dearly, and he soon married another woman after Galinda's mother and him divorced.

Galinda was raised in a perfect environment. She could get whatever food she asked for the moment she asked, she could get whatever toys she wanted before you could say, "Dear Lurline!"

Despite being spoiled, Galinda was a polite and good girl, which surprised many people.

"Daddy, why isn't that woman happy?" Galinda said, waving to the crowd from the open carriage. The King spotted his former lover almost immediately, and shielded Galinda's eyes from her, not willing to let Galinda make eye contact.

"There is no important reason, Galinda!" and he uncovered her eyes, letting her turn to him and smile. "Peek-a-boo!" Galinda giggled.

"Popsicle, I'm far too old for that! I'm four!" Galinda held up three fingers, which caused the King to chuckle and take her hand, raising one more finger. He took his hand and put up four fingers.

"See? This is four," he removed a finger, " _this_ is three!" Galinda giggled.

"You're silly, Popsicle!"

The King nervously looked back at the maid in the crowd, before turning back and praying that she wouldn't come claim Galinda as her own. The Kingdom had to believe Queen Larena was Galinda's mother- if they discovered who her mother really was the King's reputation would be destroyed forever.

Elphaba was Lord Frexspar's daughter, yet unlike Galinda she grew up in a rich environment and was treated poorly. Her skin was as green as grass, her hair a silky, jet black, and eyes of the deepest brown. Her father blamed her for her mother's death, as well as her sister's disfigurement- she was born with tangled legs. Elphaba was whipped and beaten in such harsh ways, forcing her to obey Frexspar. She had to care for her baby sister, and if she didn't a terrible punishment would wait for her.

Elphaba woke up on her fifth birthday, but not to Nessa or her father wishing her a happy birthday. Instead, she woke up to screams. Small Elphaba did not want to know where they were coming from. So she covered her ears with her pillow and prayed it'd be over soon.

Once it was quiet, Elphaba decided it was safe to go out. Probably another beating, in the middle of the village. If it weren't her birthday her father would've likely made Elphaba watch, to show her what would happen if she disobeyed his and the town rules.

Elphaba wasn't exactly correct. It was a boy named Jack, being whipped for pickpocketing someone, but it wasn't too violent. Elphaba gazed out through the windows, feeling terrible for the older boy.

Even at five, young Elphaba had to go through terrible times, while Princess Galinda had a Heavenly life.

No one would ever think that someday their paths would cross…

 **Please R &R! Love ya!**


	2. Brave

Princess Galinda had had her eighteenth birthday party the day before, and she was exhausted. Her father had made sure that all of the wealthy, most popular girls in the Kingdom had been there, such as Pfannee and Shenshen. But Pfannee and Shenshen didn't like Galinda for who she was- they just were taking advantage of the fact that Galinda was a princess, called by many the most beautiful in the land.

Galinda had received far too many presents for her liking. She didn't need half of what she was given, but how could she decline such nice gifts of kindness? Galinda was sorting through them that morning, when her father, who was much slower, at his older age, walked into her room. He was well into his fifties, but still had his charming looks.

"Morning, sunshine," he smiled, before sitting down in one of the chairs in her room.

"Why aren't you eating breakfast, Popsicle?" she asked, a bit confused. At this time, her father normally ate his breakfast- he never missed it.

The King sighed, looking down at his knee. It would be hard to say this to Galinda, but he knew he had to. "Larena is sick."

Galinda gasped. She would've never expected her mother… she could hardly complete the thought. "That's impossible! Where's Mumsy?"

"In her chamber. But I wouldn't go inside. She and I have been discussing something, and it's-"

"I have to find Mumsy!" Galinda stormed out of her bedroom, worried about her mother. If Larena died, Galinda would be heartbroken. Larena was the very heart and soul of the palace, and if she was gone… Galinda didn't dare go there. She found her mother's room, and opened the door. A nurse was attending to her mother, applying a cool cloth on her forehead.

"She's asleep, ma'am," the nurse said, eyeing Galinda nervously, "she's awfully sick. I don't know if she'll make it." Galinda felt so small. So tiny. Well, Galinda was terribly short. But Galinda felt like an ant trying to attack a cow.

"She's that sick?" Galinda managed to squeak out. The nurse sighed and nodded.

"She's a fighter, though. When she's gotten sick before, she always made it, no matter what," the nurse said, before checking her heartbeat. "It's slowing. I… can't believe it. She's dying."

"Could you fetch my father?" Galinda asked the nurse, before turning to her dying mother. Larena's eyes opened, slowly.

"Galinda…" her mother said, softly. Galinda looked at her mother, miserable and afraid.

"Mumsy…" Galinda mumbled.

"It's okay, Galinda," Larena said, "I know you're afraid."

"No, it's not okay! Your dying!" Galinda cried, before Larena held out her hand for Galinda to hold.

"I'm dying, yes, but you have no need to be afraid," Larena said, quietly. The King burst through the doors.

"Larena!" he gasped, running over to the dying woman.

"Christopher…" Larena said, softly. Galinda looked at her mother, terrified. "It's time we tell her…."

"Larena-"

"Tell her, Christopher."

The King sighed,and turned to Galinda, but looked back at Larena. "I can't. Not now. Not with you…" he trailed off.

"Promise me you'll tell her."

"I promise."

Larena looked at Galinda, whose tears were clouding her vision. "You'll make a fine queen someday." Galinda looked at her mother, with so much sadness.

"I don't want to be queen. I just want you to live."

"I'm afraid the odds aren't necessarily in our favor," Larena sighed, with a smile, "be brave, Galinda. The Kingdom needs you." Larena looked up at her adopted daughter and husband one last time, before taking a deep breath, and falling asleep. Galinda sobbed in her father's arms. Galinda looked up at her father, with a miserable look.

"What did she mean, it's time you tell me?"

"Galinda, it's not impor-"

"What did she mean?" The King sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Galinda, another time. Please give me a moment alone," the King said, quietly. Galinda turned, and hurried out of the room. The King sighed. How would he ever confess to Galinda that Larena had not been Galinda's real mother?

 **Just so you know, Larena was sick for a reason. But I dare not say why! Spoilers!**


End file.
